One Drunken Night
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: France And England hated each other, or at least that is what they lead on, but it all changed after one night and a couple drinks, France and England find feeling that they were ignoring this whole time, but will both of them be able to accept it? FrUk Yaoi MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**One Drunken Night**

**England's POV**

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the occasional drink…maybe I had it a bit more often than to really be considered occasional but still. I had to disagree with this huge rumor that I was an alcoholic. I wouldn't be surprised if that bloody America started it. Seriously you do so much for a child and then they grow up and make fun of you. He is always trying to get me to quit drinking…just because I may have said some personal things last time we went drinking together…and anytime before that.

But honestly who couldn't drink when you had to work with a bunch of idiots. I try hard to gain control of the meetings but it seems that the only person who is working with me is Germany. The meeting for the most part was filled with everyone arguing; now maybe that would make a bit more sense if it were arguing about the issues we were discussing…but it was usually about such trivial things. They shouted about whom's culture was better and stuff like that, it was hard when we had so many egos in one room. You had people like China, Russia, America and France all in one room, and all they really cared about was themselves, I would be lying if I said I didn't get caught up in the shouting once in a while. Like absolutely hate when that idiot America and stupid Frenchie insult my good cooking. Those two didn't know good taste if it went up to them and slapped them in the face, something I wanted to do France for a long time.

I sighed as I looked at my watch, another meeting over with barely anything settled, oh well I knew where I was going after this.

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today everyone, we'll meet again next month, to hopefully get some more work done. Everyone stopped fight and seemed to brighten up as they began packing up, the talking turned to only a few comments here and there. Damn, why couldn't they be like this during the actual meeting?

"Hey Caterpillar brows, you wanna come with a group of us and gets some drinks, I know how, much you like your sauce," America said approaching me. "I promise I won't bitch at you about how much you're drinking…well as long as you don't bring up the Revolutionary War again, I mean serious it's the past man. We are like best buddies now," he said throwing his arm around me, pulling me into a headlock hug sort of thing.

"Fine, fine, if you let go of me, I'll go," I said, he did his hero laugh and retracted his arm, smiling. I stood up and fixed my clothes, smoothing over the wrinkles.

"Yay, that's awesome~! I'm so glad you are coming," he said beaming.

"So who is coming anyway," I asked blushing at the thing that just happened.

"Well we got a whole group together. Russia is coming and bring his sexy ass sisters with him. China said he might go, but mostly because he totally has a thing for Russia. Germany agreed to come, dude can't say no to a beer, and you know Italy will tag along as well. And then I talked Canada and France into coming, it'll be great~!" He said.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," I said not really wanting to ruin his excitement. Though, I really didn't feel like hanging out now that that Frenchie was involved. I guess I was just lucky there would be booze there so I didn't really have to sit there and listen to him while he insult me like the big bearded faced ass he was.

I followed the others as they made their way chatting, out of the meeting room, I was the lonely one in the back of the group who was left out of the conversations and had no one to talk to, and once again, as everyone got into cabs, some in pairs of friends and some even in threes, I was the one who was left out and had to take my own cab all by myself. It made me ask myself, 'why was I going with them again?'

"Don't look so down, friend, it'll be fun, you should try to make more friends, none magical friends," Flying Mint Bunny said as he snuggled in my neck, I petted his head. He was right; all the friends I really hung out with were the ones that only I could see. I knew it was best that I go out with 'real' people, but what was the point if no one would talk to me?

"Where are you headed?" The cabbie asked.

"Just follow the cars in front of you," I said and he nodded and drove after the cars that held all the rest of the group. He made little small talk, he just drove, which I was thankful for. Maybe Uni, was right, maybe I really was a shut in, I mean I was only doing this to get all my magical friends and America off of my back, especial Captain hook, he had gone on and on about getting out, he had seriously been on my case, but it was hard not to love him, that ol scallywag~.

I rode in the cab for about fifteen minutes until we arrived at the bar, I paid the cab and walked out, everyone was already heading into the bar, and no one waited for me. Why did they even invite me? It didn't seem like anyone wanted me here? I wandered in and didn't even stop to sit at the table like the rest of them; if they were going ignore me might as well just beat them to the punch and isolate myself. I sat right at the bar. "One beer, please," I asked the bartender, he nodded and pulled out a cold beer bottle and opened it then passed me it. "Charge it to that table over there, they are friends," I said pointing to the table where everyone else sat. He smiled and nodded seeing me come in with them. I slowly drank my drink, staring down at the bar when I felt someone sit on the bar stool next to me. I didn't have to look over at him to know, who he was, he just always had this smell about him that told me it was him. I remember that scent even in my childhood. It wasn't a bad smell, just a sort of manly musk I guess, I had no real answer for why it made me blush…maybe I was just embarrassed for not having a manly musk of my own, yeah that must be it.

"One beer please," he said. It was odd, I never saw him drink much else other than wine.

I continued staring at the wood top of the bar, but I could feel his deep blue eyes on me. I just focused on the bar and drinking my drink and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Hello there Angleterre," France said trying to get my attention. I looked up and my eyes were suddenly captured by his addicted gaze…those ocean blue eyes…I snapped out of it and took a sip of my drink.

"What do you want France, here to make fun of me again?" I asked not looking at him, trying to make my expression look uncaring and aloof.

He chuckled, I could feel his smile. Stupid bearded bastard smile…. "Oh Angleterre, you know that is all in good fun," he said.

"My name is England, or Arthur, not that French crap that you keep saying," I said still trying to look aloof.

He laughed again. "Right…Arthur," he said. I let my eyes slide over and look at him. He surprised me a bit, usually he would have harped right on me for insulting French, and it was odd for him to just give in.

I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Nothing," he said smiling. "I just thought it might be more fun to hang out with you than that group over there, they are all fine…just not my style." The bartender brought him his drink and he took a long swing and then glanced over and smiled.

"Why, you hate me?" I asked.

"Exactly why it would be more fun," he said he smiled slightly and then took another sip, I found myself blushing, I wasn't sure why.

"Whatever," I said going back to my drink.

"You seem so tense, you should really loosen up," France said. "You aren't working anymore, just try to relax"

"That's hard to do with you here annoying me," I said, he snorted.

"Do you really find me annoying, I mean really, because if I do than I'll leave you alone," he asked me, I could feel his eyes boring into me.

I blushed. "W-well…I guess not," I said and he smiled.

"Good, I'm glad," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "When have you ever really cared about what I thought," I asked him.

"Now, I suppose, I'd like to be more of your friend, I guess," he smiled and me and I turned at him and looked at him surprised. "Is that alright," he asked.

"Y-yeah, that's fine," I said completely taken aback.

"Great," he said, smiling and wrapping his arm around me hugging me lightly. I blinked and blushed.

"Yeah," I replied still surprised. "W-what brought all this on?" I asked and he smiled.

"We raised two children together…well I guess not together, but anyway they are adults now, so I suppose it is still too late to do this for them, but I still would like to at least be friends, we fight so much, and have this whole hate relationship between us and I just really don't like it. I want us to forget the past and just be friends, at least," he said, I saw his eyes look away for a second and he smiled a bit embarrassed.

At least, what the hell was that suppose to me, he wasn't going to try to be my best friend now was he, because that seriously wasn't going to happen.

He looked back over at me, meeting my eyes and smiling. "Then allow us to celebrate," he said and ordered us another round of drinks.

The rest of the night became more of a blur. I remember the two of us smiling and drinking and just laughing and having a wonderful time. It was wonderful. It was so much fun!

The confusing part was I never remembered getting home.

* * *

**France's POV**

The night of drinking was wonderful…until England started yelling at China.

"H-hey, hey, hey, you say that m-my food is terrible…at least I don't eat dogs!" He yelled at China.

"What," China said angrily.

"Y-y-yeah, why would you eat dogs, that's like…that's like eating…dogs! They are man's bestest friend," he said drunkenly.

"Hey, at least when I cook dogs people will eat, aru, unlike your nasty food!" China shouted back.

"Oh shut up, I show you eying Finland's dog!" England yelled at him

China stood up angrily and I ran over and grabbed England's arm and carried him away.

"I am very, very sorry China, he is really drunk, he didn't mean it, he loves your food," I said trying to cover for England.

"No I don't," he mumbled, I shushed him and pulled him out of the bar. "Hey! I wasn't done with my drink…I need to go get it," he said looking up at me.

"No, no, trust me, you have had enough," I pull him outside.

"No, I want more," he said whining like America used to when he was a child. I missed those days back when we were together, even if it only was to raise the children, it was nice, it felt like we were a family. I sighed.

"If you really want more I will let you have a bit of wine when we get home," I told him, he was looking at me with big puppy eyes; I guess I finally knew where the children got it from.

"Fine," he said smiling, he had a light blush on his cheeks from his night of drinking. I sighed satisfied and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, while I used my iPhone to call a cab. England looked up at me while we waited. "You know…I never really told you this because I was afraid but…you are actually really…beautiful, you know that?" he asked me. I blinked and slow blew the smoke out of the corner of my mouth.

"What," I said baffled.

"You, you are really…beautiful, I've never really looked at you like this," he said looking at me; his lovely emerald eyes were all alight. I blushed slightly.

"Wow you really must be drunk, I should really get you home," I told him taking another puff at my cigarette. His face puffed up slightly.

"I'm not drunk!" he shouted, slurring slightly. I chuckled.

"Right, right, whatever you say," I said, the Taxi finally pulled up, I opened the door and helped England inside and then got in next to him. I put out my cigarette and quickly told the driver my address, he nodded and began driving.

"You know I have always had a thing for hair men," England said. "I find it very attractive," he whispered as he reached over and ran his fingers through my small beard, he smiled alluringly at me. I blushed and looked away. I couldn't fall for all this, he's drunk, I've seen him when he was drunk, while I may have not have seen him acting like this, I do know that when he is drunk he doesn't quite act like himself. I suppose these could be his real feelings, he just isn't hiding behind his English pride to say them, but then again he might be so out of it that he doesn't know what he is saying. He has always hated me; I suppose the logical answer was the 2nd one. I sighed and pretend to look out the window to try to tell him I wasn't interested. He didn't really seem to get the message. He leaned in close to me his body pressing against my side. "Another thing I love is when men have this real manly musk about them, it's very alluring, like you certainly have a nice smell about you," he purred getting close. I blushed again. "And there is something alluring about the smell of cigarettes to, plus I know I act like I don't but the truth is I actually really like French food, it's really yummy…I'm sure there other French things that are yummy too," he purred in a sexy voice. My face turned bright red. Why am I blushing? I was known for being a dirty pervert, England was the prude, how did we get all switched around?

I sighed as we the cab pulled up at my house. Well this has certainly been an interesting night. I walked to my house and unlocked the door and helped England in, I sat him on the couch and then went to my wine cellar. I grabbed a bottle and took a swing; I could just not handle this. I took a long drink and then went to go see England. I went back to the living room and looked on the couch but I couldn't find him. I looked around but didn't seem to find him. I walked into the kitchen checking to see if he was raiding my fridge when I was attacked when I turned the corner. I felt his lips slam against mine with a lot of force he pulled me close and kissed me needily. I blinked in surprise and tried to fight it at first, I tried to push him away, but I found it harder and harder as each second passed. He didn't want this, I knew he didn't want this, if he were sober this wouldn't be happening now, but I just…I just couldn't help it. I could feel the alcohol on his breath and I'm sure he could taste it on my mouth too, but that didn't matter. I had dreamed about this for a long time. Sure I was always remembered for being a guy, who just hooked up constantly, but my feelings were always different for Arthur, it didn't matter how much we fought, I would never be able to keep myself from him. I kissed him back as he pulled me close. I didn't even blush as I felt his hands go to the buttons on my shirt; I just led him to the bedroom. This had been a dream of mine, I couldn't let it end, I wanted this for so long, and I couldn't let the chance get away.

I pushed him on to the bed and pulled my arms out of my shirt, he slid his hands down my chest and his fingers locked in my chest hair. I kissed him and started biting his neck as I removed his shirt as well; he continued to pet my chest. I pulled his shirt off and ran my hand down his bare, pale, and smooth chest. It was perfect porcelain, he really was an angel. As I kissed his chest and started a hickey, he stuck his hand down my pants and grabbed my vital regions. I let out a soft gasp and moan. He blushed and moaned as well.

"God, you are so much better than I even expected, damn, I want you inside me!" He moaned as he pulled my pants down, he began to put his mouth on my vital regions and I moaned my eyes shutting in ecstasy. He continued to work as I began to get an erection. I pulled him from me and threw him on the bed with pure sexual animosity running through me. I pulled his pants and boxer down, not bothering to even get it off all the way, just enough so I could get to his fine ass. I suck myself inside him and he let out a loud gasp followed by a moan. I grinded into him, going in and out of him, my hand went to his front and began to stroke Big Ben wand work. He kept moaning in pure ecstasy and sexual pleasure and with all this happening I just began to feel complete.

This was not the first time we did this, we had two colonies together, but that had been under different circumstances, it was angry hate sex, it was initiated by heated arguments, it wasn't until he kept rejecting me that I noticed he had played me. It was always me that was the player that just had sex and left to get on with my life, but with him I found myself thinking about him and longing for more.

This is how it was supposed to be, we were supposed to be together, we were suppose to make love not just have sex, this is what I wanted and this is what he wanted too…or at least that is what I thought….

* * *

_**Yet another story for me to procrastinate with? Yup~! I don't expect this to be long, I promise, a one, two maybe even three shot at the most, it's just an idea that has been playing in my head for a long time. I loooooooooove FrUK and I'm not really a hot sexy in detail writer but who doesn't love some good yaoi buttsex?**_

_**Alright so the original was removed, which pissed me off a bit, I kind of censored a bit but not taking out the main part of this chapter, to be honest, I don't agree with this being taken down, yes it has sexual context but I gave warning to that... plus I have seen a lot worse, and if Rape Fics can be up than sex should be allowed especially if it plays well in the story, this is not porn this is in my opinion a sexual expression between two character who obviously have feeling, hopefully this stays up, but if not thank you all for your support with this story to be honest i like this story and I hope they allow me to finish it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay this story is still up~!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**England's POV**

I woke up in a daze. God, what had happened last night? What did I do, lord my head was in pain. I sat up keeping my eyes shut hiding from the light. God why did the light hurt so much? You would think after so many I would stop getting hangovers. I only prayed that I wasn't waking up in Scotland's bathtub again wearing a pink dress with nothing underneath. I quickly flashed my emerald eyes open for only a second, then quickly shut them, hiding from the damn light. Nope, it looked like I was in a bedroom. A very familiar bedroom, maybe America saw I was drunk and took me back to his place, or Canada. I decided to lie back in the bed and hide under the covers. I kept my eyes sealed shut from the light. Sooner or later America would probably try to wake me up with a can of Coca-Cola and a hamburger. Those were American hangover cures. Greasy food and sugary drinks, most Americans don't even know that Coca-Cola was first invented specifically for hangover. They work alright I suppose, better than constantly drugging yourself with pain meds and wearing sunglasses all day.

I laid back and tried to relax when suddenly I felt two strong arms pull me against a smooth strong chest.

Was this wanker in the bed with me?! What the bloody hell did that idiot think he was doing?! I tried to move around when suddenly I was met with a familiar scent.

It was a scent that I remembered but couldn't for the life of me place it. It was this kind of manly smell. One that real men seemed to have, as I moved I learned more about the person holding me. Their chest seemed to be hairy. Not hair as in they would look like a werewolf but hairy enough to be considered manly I guess, so in short it was definitely, for sure, not America who was in the bed with me. As I moved my forehead also encountered other hair, but this hair was pricklier, it was facial hair? I thought about it, who do I know would have facial hair, well Australia and Scotland certainly had prickle hair, but I was naked, one of them was my brother and the other was my son, no way would they be naked in a bed hugging me, who else could it be.

And then it hit me, hairy, a man, has facial hair, usually naked, it was France! I jumped back and happened to fall of the bed with the blankets. I ignored the burning in my eyes and the pounding in my head and just look at him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing you frog?!" I shouted at him as I used the blanket to cover myself. "Why are you in the bed with me?! And why the fuck are we both naked?!" I demanded. He blinked lying on the bed and looking up at me.

"Good Morning to you too," he responded deadpan. I groaned.

"Good morning your face, answer my question you perverted skunk!" I shouted at him.

He sighed and sat up. He looked much like a cat as he did so. I let my eyes trail over his body. Just as I had predicted with my eyes shut. He was muscular, and in shape, and he had hair, but not too much hair, and if you ignored the fact that he had a girl's hair cut he definitely was manly. The way his unshaven face felt soooo good against my skin…

Wait, no! I was not just thinking that! No, it was an observation! Like how Sherlock Holmes makes observations, I was looking around at my surroundings and trying to make an educated guess as to what happened here. I was certainly not checking him out and I certainly did not enjoy looking at him. Or the way his hair and skin and…NO! I was trying to find answers!

"I would say that I am surprised you don't remember, but you kept insisting on drinking until you were beyond help…as usual," he said.

I blinked and tried to remember. I did recall America inviting me to a bar with everyone else, and I do recall going, but after that it all gets very blurry.

"A lot of the countries went out drinking last night and you joined them. You got piss drunk as usual and then I took you home before you started a fight with Yao, I took you home we had some wine and then I took you to my bedroom and we made sweet passionate love," he said plainly as he stretched. "What do you want for breakfast, I can make you anything your heart desires," he added going completely off topic.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there Pepe le Pu, we did what?!" I demanded completely taken aback. He had to be joking! I mean sure putting both of us naked in a bed and then having him snuggle with me was a little too far to go to for a joke but still! He had to be joking! Me have sex with him? No, there is no way that would happen.

"We made sweet passionate love," he said simply. "Or were you asking about the drinking part?"

"You know very well which part I was asking about you damn frog! You took advantage of me!" I shouted at him angrily.

He blinked and looked at me surprised and then he was suddenly angry and offended. "I did not take advantage of you, what the hell are you talking about?! Whether you remember it or not would you think so low of me to accuse me of rape and take advantage of people for sex?!" he said.

"Yes, I would," I responded trying to match his anger. "I see how you are with tons of women, and how you walk around naked and try to get into people's pants!" I shouted at him.

He seemed to get angrier. "Yes, I flirt, I appreciate sex and the beauty of the human body, and yes I believe in love, but I also believe that love is not something that should be forced on or out of someone. Love is something that you give to someone and make with someone in hopes that they will give you theirs in return. I gave you my love I did not force it out of you, and I did not steal it from you when you were drunk either, for the record you came on to me. I tried to fight it at first but I fell vulnerable. Last night I gave you my love and I see now that that was a big mistake!" He shouted.

"Well I don't care about your love I don't want it," I blurted out, but as soon as they left my mouth I regretted them. I saw hurt surface from underneath the anger in his eyes and I knew it hit him hard. I felt as though I could see his Froggy little heart breaking behind his eyes and I felt a pain in my chest. It wasn't the same kind of pain like the one in my head from my hangover, no in a way this one seemed worse. It hit me deeper, and I knew from experience that it would last longer and be harder to get rid of. "Francis…"I said, realizing I had let my temper out of hand. "T-that…that's not what I meant," I told him, but it was too late, he got out of bed and began to grab his clothes. "France, please, wait," I begged and he turned to me angrily.

"You know Arthur, you are pathetic, you know that? I complain constantly about being alone but you push people away when they try to be close to you. You long to have really friends and to have people who love you, but when you actually have someone who wants to do that for you. Maybe that is why she always rejected you," he said as he pulled his pants on then stomped out. I sat on his bed and stared down at the sheets.

_Maybe that is why__**she**__always rejected you_

Why did he have to bring _her_up? The pain in my chest seemed to get stronger.

Was he right? Ever since _she_left, had I shut myself out from everyone else.

_Her_

My Dear Elizabeth, I sighed. Her death happened so long ago, yet the emotions were all still fresh for me. I loved her and cherished her, and even though she would never really give me the same emotions back I knew she felt the same way.

Is that what I have become? Was I doing what she did to me to France? Trailing him along? Was I hurting him just as he hurt me?

No, no, that wasn't true because I didn't love France, not like she loved me. She had to love me right? She loved me, but I don't love France, I was sure of that.

I sighed as I stood and got dressed. What the hell was I thinking? That damn frog was just trying to get in my head. I mean sure, we slept together, and last night wasn't the first time. This was just his game. He didn't love me, he just wants to use me, like all people and countries he had used. I was just another name to add to the list. He got his sex right? That's all he was after; he was just upset because I didn't fall for his stupid game like everyone else he had tricked. I was smarter. I didn't fall for his stupid _love_trick like the rest of them. I was smarter than his other bimbos. That's why he brought up _her_because he was angry, angry that his plan failed.

That was it.

He didn't love me. I was just another person to sleep with.

I felt the pain in my heart begin to get stronger again. I couldn't understand why? It's not like I liked him or anything.

Nope

I had not feelings for him. If anything I hated him more than anything else. His dumb sapphire blue eyes, and strong manly arms and smooth manly chest, and that scent that seemed to alluring and manly while also being tor curling worthy…

Gah what was I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, he is my enemy.

My enemy

And only my enemy

And that was all.

Yup, I thought as I tried to convince myself, yet as I thought I began to feel even sadder. I looked around his room. I found my clothes and quickly gather them and got dressed. I should probably leave before he gets back. As I got dressed and made sure I had everything I need I left his house and found myself thinking again….

Looks like I am alone once again

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	3. The End

**Chapter 3**

**England's POV**

I was sort of happy to have a meeting the next day. It was a nice way to get my mind off of everything that had happened. The shouting of Germany and the babbling of America was just what I needed to relax me and help me forget about everything that had happened. As I sat in my seat I glanced over to see who that ugly French frog was flirting with now. My eyes continued to scan the room and still I could not find him.

Hah, I thought, maybe he was running late from one of his booty calls, damn pervert, I thought as I relaxed in my chair. I tried to put him out of my mind, yet my eyes kept sliding to the door every few minutes. It's only because I wanted to see how that fool was going to embarrass himself now, I reassured myself, yeah that was it. Hours passed as I gazed at his seat.

It was still empty.

I felt something well up inside me, disappointment was it? No, no of course not, if anything it was anger. Who does he think he was to just skip a meeting like this, I mean yes I know he is French and probably stuck somewhere drunk off of wine, but that wasn't an excuse. Just because he surrendered to anyone who had half an army didn't mean he didn't have the responsibility of going over world affairs.

After the meeting I hung back to sort my papers. I half expect him to show up as a half an hour passed but there was nothing, then after an hour passed I was almost sure he was going to run in, in some sort of daze shouting about completely forgetting the meeting but he never showed up.

Finally I left as the meeting building itself was nearly empty, even the staff members had begun to file out. I got my things, went to my car and drove home. I decided to drive the long way home, not because it passed his house, but because it was a warm fall afternoon and I felt like taking a nice long drive.

I drove down his street, slowing slightly and gazing at his house. I expected to see the house burnt to ash or perhaps a smoking car out front with an angry Frenchman frantically trying to fix it, shouting angrily, but there was nothing. His house just sat there, lights off, completely silent, no sigh of life at all.

Well maybe he had a woman over or something, I thought as I began to drive away. It's not like it was my business what he did with his life. It wasn't like I cared. I didn't give two craps about France and what…or even whom he was doing. He was just a huge man whore pervert frog and that was all he would ever be to me!

I went home, grabbed a few beers, drank and then went to bed.

A few days passed and then soon enough it was time for another world meeting. I geared up to lecture and make fun of France for being a bum and missing the meeting, but once again he wasn't. A few more days passed after that and he missed yet another meeting. Soon he missed a month had passed and I found myself actually missing his stupid antics. It added a bit of life to a dull meeting.

Wait, What?! What was I thinking?! I didn't actually miss him. Of course not, he was just some frog that I hated! I didn't miss him. I was just mad that he was neglecting his duties. I would not let him get away with such laziness while people like me worked our bloody asses off!

After the meeting was finally done I stormed over to Canada to demand to know what France's problem was.

"Matthew, I am very angry at France and I demand to know where he is and why he is neglecting his duties and," I said before he cut me off

"Wait you don't know," he said. "I thought he would have told you…. He said he wasn't going to leave his house anymore. He didn't tell anyone why but he said he just wanted to stay home. He also said that he would not participate in the meetings anymore and that he would leave all the decision of France up to you. I'm really worried about him he seems really depressed….

"Oh," I said blinking, Matthew walked off to go talk to someone else and I just sat there thinking. Surely this whole depression wasn't because of me? No, of course not, France could get anyone he wanted, why would he try to get with me? That whole night was probably some sort of game, or maybe he was just bored, I don't know.

Maybe he was depressed because someone finally got to him. Maybe someone finally when and broke his heart like he has done to so many people so carelessly, I didn't care, it didn't affect me at all? Why should I care? And who did he think he was just leaving me in charge of his country?! That was just a whole other load of responsibilities left to me just because he had a case of the blues! That slimy snake was just trying to get away from his feelings again! I ignored the part of me that felt concerned for him and marched right to me car driving to his house.

Before long my car was parked right in front of his house and I found myself gazing up at his window, trying to find any sort of glimpse of his face with his sapphire blue eyes and golden hair that just seemed to shine whenever he smiled. I saw nothing and I felt slightly disappointed….

I grabbed a hold of myself and marched to his door with full authority, ready to lecture him about ignoring his responsibilities and trying to pass on his work on to others and a whole bunch of other reason why he was a no good slacking frog. I rung his door bell fuming, but all of that was lost when he answered the door.

I heard him before I saw him. As he got closer to the door he continued to yell in French. His voice sounded off, dull maybe? It lacked the flamboyance that it usual had, but maybe I just woke him up from a nap or something?

That theory was completely shut down when I saw him….

His hair, the hair that I had described as golden like the sun was very dull. It was blonde of course, it wasn't like he changed hair color, but…it just looked dull and lifeless and dead, his eyes had this sort of empty haunting to them that was brought on by some sort of depression. I found myself worrying about him. What was wrong with him? Who did this to him?

He blinked as he registered that it was me as the door and I thought I saw something flash into his eyes.

"You are not Mathieu," he stated as he looked me over. His face looked very rugged. His beard had grown quite a bit from the small little bit it used to be on his chin. His face looked very prickly, and his hair fell past his chin almost to his shoulders, it seemed that had grown as well.

"No, I am not," I responded and he just looked at me, I thought I saw another spark of sadness as he just gazed at me, his face clearly showed that he was in pain.

"So why are you here?" he asked. "Are you going to accuse me of other things now too, killing your weird fairy things, or what about stealing you green pet bunny?" he asked a bit of venom in his voice as he tried to hide the pain I had already seen.

"First of all, I doubt someone as weak as you could kill my fairies, second there is no way you could have stolen flying mint bunny because he would have just flown away, and third…I am here to…talk," I told him and his eyes looked me over. I pushed away all the anger I had felt before as I saw his pathetic state. "Why are you like this? Why won't you leave the house? Why are you not going to the meetings? Why…why did you leave me in charge of all the decisions of your countries?" I asked.

"Because I trust you," he said simply ignoring the other questions.

"And what if I decided to take over your country, since apparently I now make all the decisions?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and shrugged. "If I were to take over your country then you would die!" I shouted at him.

"Then I would be dead," he said simply.

"Exactly, what exactly is your problem?!" I demanded.

"I have many problems…but the safety of my life is not one of them…. It is like I told you, I trust you," he said, I saw a hint of life in his eyes and it added a weird feeling in my chest. I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"Why? Why should you trust me after I accused you of raping me? Why should you trust me after I have made it painfully clear that I don't fully trust you?" I asked my eyes looking away as my blush rose.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. I waited a moment expecting him to elaborate but he didn't. I looked up at him my eyes confused and he smiled slightly again. "I love you," he said and just like that I felt my heart stop and my knees feel weak.

"Y-you…you do?" I asked and he smiled. I blushed and looked away, but I felt as he cupped my face in his soft warm hand.

"Of course," he said. "I have for a long time; I've loved you so much…that is why I did what I did. I knew it wasn't right…but you seemed so willing. You were beyond drunk, and I knew that, but for once it seemed like you loved my back and a part of me wanted to believe it was real, to go along with the little fantasy that my mind had created. I didn't for once think that you might not want to, or that you might feel differently just because I wanted so much to just believe that there was some possible way that you could love me back. I am so sorry for everything I have caused you, and believe me, there is no way I will ever be able to make up for this," he said.

"But…but what if I do love you?!" I blurted out. My face turning bright red and my eyes going wide as I noticed what I had just said after it was already too late to take my words back. His eyes widened and became alive as my words hung in the air between us.

"Y-you do?" he asked. I blushed harder and hid my face behind one of my hands, trying to cover the scarlet color I was turning.

"Maybe," I said. I watched as he smiled slightly and tried to hide how happy just those few words had made him. He stared down at his feet, smiling. I blushed and looked away and felt as he suddenly cupped my face between his warm, soft, strong hands. He smiled at me and I blushed and looked back at him.

"You don't know just how much you mean to me Arthur," he said. I opened my mouth about to ask what he meant when suddenly his lips were against mine. He kissed me sweetly and softly and I kissed back. At first my mind went crazy saying how wrong this was. It was France, my long time enemy! But as I leaned into as I let my heart speak to my mind I found how right this all was. I had known that I loved him for a while, but to protect myself from getting hurt my mind just tried to deny all of it. As I felt him against me, as you are hearts beat in sync, as I felt all my love for him I knew it was true. I knew we were meant to be and I knew he was the one for me.

It was all just…so right.

This was my eternity.


End file.
